Drifting Notes
by Gamegirl452
Summary: What Edward was doing and thinking after he met Bella Swan for the first time. Short ONE-SHOT


Drifting Notes

AN: Hey Guys, Well I finally got round to writing something for twilight. This is a very short one shot but it wouldn't leave me alone until I had written it, now I can go back to my essay! Please let me know what you think of it as I haven't written for a while. This is what Edward was thinking after he saw Bella for that first time. Please review.

Notes drifted up through the house, permeating the air. Sweet and light notes that made you think of summer and happiness. Something that filled the light and airy space of the white house, it even drifted through an open window, the notes floating away from the house into the green lush forest. It reached around the trees and grass and wrapped around the animals making them feel safe and happy, even the meanest grizzly bear.

They followed the notes, drifting from the room below. They walked down the staircase, careful not to make a sound, not to disturb the creator. The creator sat at the piano, black with a gloss that screamed high class. The key's, white and black sat proud on the board waiting to be pressed to create the sweetest sound in the world. The sun streamed through the windows casting it's glow on the creator and his instrument of choice.

As the notes continued to flow around the room, the tempo quicken still sweet but faster building upwards into a crescendo that you never wanted to finish but still you wanted to get to the top to see what was there.

The song came to a close with a soft tinkering of the last few notes. The creator looked at his audience that he had gained during his playing.

_'It's so good to see you playing again'_ Esme thought, Edward inclined his head to let her know he had heard her. As she walked toward him the flowing white fabric of her dress streamed behind her, cut just below her knee, her hair styled behind her shoulders with the happiest look on her face.

How can I get her out of mind? Her scent her eyes, her lips, her voice. All draws me in, like she is one of us. But how can this be. She is just a human, she is only human, I can't read her mind so she must be like us, but she has a heart beat, her face flushes but she more tempting than a temptress. Am I not supposed to be the predator, she is the prey, she is so alluring I want her, I need her so bad. Chief Swan wouldn't be home yet. He wouldn't have to know, a quick car accident in that truck of hers, everyone knows it's not the safest of vehicles. I bet her blood would be sweet, so sweet. The best thing on Earth, in this solar system, in this universe and beyond.

Venom started to flood his mouth, filling it awaiting the kill, knowing that it was near. Edward shook his head, he couldn't do this. Esme would be devastated, Rosalie would bitch that she would have to move again, Emmett would probably pat him on the back and Jasper would shrug his shoulders, telling him it was inevitable but it would be Carlisle would be disappointed in him. Could he take his disappointment?

At that moment, without telling anyone Edward flew out of the house and into his Volvo. He smashed his key into the ignition a little harder than he should have, but not enough to crack the plastic surrounds. The engine purred to life as he threw it into drive and sped out of the driveway, but not quick enough to hear Esme's thoughts '_Just do the right thing Edward!' _and with that he turned the car out of the driveway. He turned towards the main road and pushed the accelerator down to the floor of the car. The lush green flashed pasted him, the greens of the trees and grass blending together to create a blur, to anyone but a vampire. He had a choice now, to continue on this road towards the Swan house, where he would find Bella waiting at home, alone or he could turn round this corner and take the interstate. Get away from town until he could control himself. Esme's thought's came back to him at that moment. He threw the car round the corner as he took the interstate and flew up north.

_'Bella Swan would never know how close she came to death._' Edward though as he floored the car North.

Please review and tell me whether you liked it.


End file.
